comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Spider-Man
Superior Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superior Spider-Man #11/44: 25 Sep 2019 Current Issue :Superior Spider-Man #12/45: 30 Oct 2019 Next Issues :none Status Final issue was #12. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superior Spider-Man #12/45 Superior Spider-Man #11/44 Superior Spider-Man #10/43 Superior Spider-Man #9/42 Superior Spider-Man #8/41 Superior Spider-Man #7/40 Superior Spider-Man #6/39 Superior Spider-Man #5/38 Superior Spider-Man #4/37 Superior Spider-Man #3/36 Superior Spider-Man #2/35 Superior Spider-Man #1 Superior Spider-Man #33 Superior Spider-Man #32 Superior Spider-Man #31 Superior Spider-Man #30 Superior Spider-Man Annual #2 Superior Spider-Man #29 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 1: My Own Worst Enemy' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Peter Parker spent a lifetime fighting to improve the world, but his story ended dramatically with a final, fatal sacrifice. Now, Peter’s arch-enemy Dr. Octopus has taken control of his body — and his life. Otto Octavius is Spider-Man! And he’s determined to prove himself Superior to his former foe in every way. But his baptism of fire will come when he faces down the new Sinister Six! Is the new Spider-Man in cahoots with J. Jonah Jameson? And has Carlie Cooper figured out his secret identity?" - - - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 2: A Troubled Mind' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. "An Avenger no more? In light of his recent violent actions, will the Avengers kick Spidey off the team? With a villain acting like a hero and a hero acting like a villain, one man has decided enough is enough! The ghostly revenant of Peter Parker fights to regain control of his body, his mind and his destiny! Is this the beginning of the end for Otto Octavius? The time has come to see who will live, who will die — and who will emerge as the one, true Superior Spider-Man! But when the Green Goblin returns, why is Spidey nowhere to be found?" - - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 3: No Escape' - Collects vol. 1 #11-16. "The Spider-Slayer is scheduled for execution and Mayor J. Jonah Jameson is leaving nothing to chance. To ensure that everything goes according to plan, Jameson's called in the one man he can trust to oversee everything - the Superior Spider-Man." - - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 4: Necessary Evil' - Collects vol. 1 #17-21. "Spider-Man 2099 returns! But when the future Spidey and the Superior Spidey clash, who will be the most superior Spider-Man in the multiverse? It may not matter, because the end of the battle brings about a moment that will alter the world of Spider-Man — and the Marvel Universe — for years to come! But which Spider was responsible for this shocking change? Then, from the ashes of battle comes the first team-up between the Superior Spider-Man and the Black Cat. Felicia Hardy always cared for the Spider more than the man, but what happens when that man is Otto Octavius? And as an Osborn we haven’t seen in a while returns, Otto celebrates a milestone! Is the world ready for 'Dr. Peter Parker' — or what he plans to do next?" - - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 5: The Superior Venom' - Collects vol. 1 #22-26 & Annual #1. "Flash Thompson, the Secret Avenger known as Venom, is back in town — but will his first run-in with the Superior Spider-Man be friendly, or will Flash sense something perilous about Peter Parker’s presence? And as Otto Octavius takes another big step in his life as Peter Parker, could a big part of Flash’s life be coming to a close? Will he be Venom no more?" - - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 6: Goblin Nation' - Collects vol. 1 #27-31 & Annual #2. "The so-called Superior Spider-Man has failed. Under his watch, the Green Goblin took control of New York's underworld. This is all Otto Octavius' fault...and now it's his responsibility to take the Goblin down. Win or lose, this will be Otto's greatest battle. But when Spiderlings, goblins, super villains and giant robots clash in a violent assault on Spidey's home base, Spider-Island, will Otto be able to regain his footing and prevail? Whatever you do, don't miss the biggest event in the entire Superior Spider-Man Saga! The End starts here, as Spider-Man takes on...the Goblin Nation!" - *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2: Edge of Spider-verse' - Collects vol. 1 #32-33, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #7-8. "In the year 2099, the Superior Spider-Man lives on — but how? Otto takes the fight to Karn, the man working his way through the multiverse leaving a trail of dead spiders in his wake, but finds himself hopelessly overpowered. Will the time-lost Superior Spidey find enough allies to make a dent in Karn’s plans?" - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 1: Full Otto' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Otto Octavius once again becomes the Superior Spider-Man! Leaving the moniker of Doctor Octopus behind, Otto is going to show the world he’s the most pragmatic, most effective and — to him, anyway — best super hero on the planet. But when Terrax the Tamer — a villain who considerably overpowers him — strikes, being superior isn’t enough. It’s time to go cosmic! But is the world ready? After tussling with Terrax, Otto is looking forward to the usual Spider-Man fare of street-level villains — so imagine his dismay when a major magical threat rears its ugly head and he’s forced to…ugh…ask for help!" - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 2: Otto-Matic' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Like the rest of America, the West Coast has been overrun with Frost Giants! But Otto Octavius doesn’t settle for chaos — he plans to win the War of the Realms single-handedly. Well, maybe not single-handedly. He needs minions. Super-minions! So he recruits…the West Coast Avengers?! Will Otto Octavius and Quentin Quire become BFFs?" - - *'Superior Spider-Man: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16, plus Amazing Spider-Man #698-700. - *'Superior Spider-Man: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #17-33 & Annual #1-2. - Hardcovers *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Amazing Spider-Man #698-700. - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-16. - *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #17-31 & Annual #1-2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer: Dan Slott. Artist/Covers: Ryan Stegman. Volume 2 Writer: Christos Gage. Artist: Mike Hawthorne. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-33, 2013-2014 * Volume 2: #1-12, 2018-2019 (Legacy #34-45) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 05 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/superior-spider-man-9-dan-slott.html Slott: "Biggest Event to Happen" in Superior Spider-Man #9] * 15 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47784 NYCC 2012: Dan Slott Previews Superior Spider-Man] (video) * 10 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/superior-spider-man-revealed.html Superior Spider-Man Hits Marvel NOW! With New Suit, Attitude] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero